gochiusafandomcom-20200223-history
Normal Days Decoration
is the B-side song of Daydream café single. Track listing The lyrics written by Uran, the composition was done by Tomotaka Osumi and the arrangement was handled by Kaoru Okubo. #Daydream café # #Daydream café (Instrumental) # (Instrumental) Lyrics Romaji= Funwari yureru cappuccino hito kuchi nondara Itsumo no kono basho de kyō ha nani hanasō kka Kawaī to ka oishī tte wakuwaku suru yo ne Minna de special na nichijō wo decoration♪ Gūzen no tsuzuki ha itsu demo tokimeki to matteru no Himitsu mitai na dokidoki ni natte Issho ni sugosu jikan ga shiawase datte omou Kimi mo onaji da to sugoku ureshī na Pastel color no yume sore zore ni kaitara Monogatari ni natteku ashita he to Kimore bi kara todoku no ha kisetsu no kaori to Sunao na kono kimochi oshaberi ha tsukinai ne Akire-gao mo hanikami mo “daisuki”tte atsumetara Shūmatsu no yotei to ka kimechao kka Kirakira mizu tamari tobikoe Chakuchi kanryō kimi to shiranai keshiki bōken mo ī na Taiyō no akubi ni ichiban boshi ga warau Sonna kūsō mo yūgure ga tsutsumu Tsugi no gochūmon ha? Mirai ga kīteru mitai Motto tanoshī koto ippai atsumetekō Donna deki goto mo hanashitaku naru yo Ukanda egao ni madoromu nichijō howa fuwari Issho ni sugosu jikan ga shiawase datte omou Kimi mo onaji da to sugoku ureshī na Pastel color no yume kirakira afurete yuku Donna monogatari ka na ashita he to Motto tanoshī koto ippai matteru ne |-| Kanji= ふんわり揺れるカプチーノ ひと口飲んだら いつものこの場所で 今日は何話そうっか 可愛いとか美味しいって ワクワクするよね みんなで スペシャルな日常を デコレーション♪ 偶然の続きはいつでも トキメキと待ってるの 秘密みたいなドキドキになって 一緒に過ごす時間が 幸せだって思う 君も同じだと すごく嬉しいな パステルカラーの夢 それぞれに描いたら 物語になってく 明日へと 木漏れ陽から届くのは 季節の香りと 素直なこの気持ち おしゃべりは尽きないね あきれ顔も ハニカミも “大好き” って集めたら 週末の予定とか决めちゃおっか キラキラ水たまり飛び越え 着地完了 君と知らない景色 冒険もいいな 太陽のあくびに 一番星が笑う そんな空想も 夕暮れが包む 次のご注文は? 未来が聞いてるみたい もっと楽しいこと いっぱい 集めてこう どんな出来事も話したくなるよ 浮かんだ笑顔に微睡む日常 ほわふわり 一緒に過ごす時間が 幸せだって思う 君も同じなの すごく嬉しいよ パステルカラーの夢 キラキラあふれてゆく どんな物語かな 明日へと もっと楽しいこと いっぱい 待ってるね |-| English= A fluffy swinging cappuccino, if you take a mouthful What are we talking about today, in this usual place? I'm so excited, that it's cute or tasty Let's decorate especially, everyday with everyone I'll be waiting for you just by chance, waiting for you at any time It eventually becomes a secret thrill for me I think that the time spent together is great, always happy thoughts and nothing less I'm happy that you feel the same as I do about it, too Pastel coloured dreams for everyone Each of them overflowing with glitter It will be a story for tomorrow, let's talk about it then The spring tree blooms from the sun's shine with the aroma from the season This humble feeling of talking never gets old If I go and collect love, "neither face nor honey" The weekend schedule will not be decided Hop across the puddle along with me Land with me too, the scenery of this adventure is beautiful The stars laugh at the yawn of the sun Dusk wraps up such fantasies What is your next order? The future seems to be listening in Let's imagine a lot more fun things like this Do you want to talk about any more events? Everyday we're living in a smile, a floating smile that passes around I think that the time spent together is great, always happy thoughts and nothing less I'm happy that you feel the same as I do about it, too Pastel coloured dreams for everyone Each of them overflowing with glitter It will be a story for tomorrow, let's talk about it then What kind of story is it tomorrow? I'm waiting for more fun things Videos TBA Navigation Category:Songs